


Напарники

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, отсылки к классике советского кинематографа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Конан раздает квесты.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Напарники

— Ну, граждане воины, маги, разбойники, — бодро начал Конан, — кто хочет поработать?

Поработать, то есть сходить на квест, хотели все. За квесты давали ценную экспу. Качаться, качаться и еще раз качаться!

— На сегодня квесты: адская библиотека — два героя!

— Я!

— ... да подожди. Значит так, пиратский корабль — один герой!

— Я!

— ... задворки центрального квартала крупного торгового города в фэнтези-мире...

— Я!!

— ... кроме того...

— Я!!!

— Да подожди ты, Кьюрио! На вас с Бобом отдельный наряд в Homescapes на все пятнадцать суток, и постарайтесь не разнести там все, оставьте Молотову хотя бы фундамент.


End file.
